


Fairly Odd Soul Mates

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @sexyvixen7 I want Cain and Reader. Reader is the youngest Winchester and the moment Cain lays eyes on her he knows she’s his soulmate but she needs convincing, maybe some angst but ending with love and smut!!





	Fairly Odd Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @sexyvixen7 I want Cain and Reader. Reader is the youngest Winchester and the moment Cain lays eyes on her he knows she’s his soulmate but she needs convincing, maybe some angst but ending with love and smut!!

Hearing the bunker door, you shot up and ran to meet your brothers. You were the baby of the family. Which meant that they were protective. You were the baby sister of the family. Which meant that they were over protective. Way over protective. Even though you were in your late twenties, they preferred you didn’t hunt with them all the time. Usually, you got left behind to research, be whatever government agency they needed, and to stay out of harm’s way.

It was annoying, but you knew they meant well. When you turned the corner, you grinned. They had been gone for nearly a month, and you had missed them. Running up to them, you gave Dean a big hug, and then jumped on Sam’s back. Like you had for years. He laughed and shook his head, making his hair tickle you. You were so busy giggling, that you hadn’t even noticed someone else walk in.

Cain froze when he saw you clinging to Sam’s back. The instant he laid eyes on you, he knew you were his soul mate. You hadn’t noticed him, so he took the moment to take in your features. Soft, and scar free. He could tell that you weren’t a seasoned hunter like your brothers. That, and your spirit was too free. 

Feeling eyes on you, you glanced over your shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me we were having a guest?” You asked, your gaze moving to Dean.

“Didn’t think to?” Dean shrugged.

“Ass.” You teased. “Alright, Sam! _March_!” You laughed as he jogged towards the rooms.

Dean sighed and turned to Cain. “I’ll properly introduce you to our baby sister once she’s done acting like a five year old.” He chuckled. You and Sam were thick as thieves ever since they had found you. You were a shy ten year old who was a bit skiddish. You’d come out of your shell since then, much to their dismay while you were in high school.

“Where shall I put my things?” Cain asked, turning the subject away from you at the moment.

“Follow me.” He turned and went the same way that you and Sam had. As they neared the rooms, Dean heard you squeal with laughter and shook his head. Sam’s door was open, and he had you pinned, tickling your sides. “What’d she do this time?” Dean asked, stopping for a moment.

Sam looked up and smiled. “Nothing. I just felt like messing with her.”

You glanced at Dean. “Get this giant off me!” You laughed as his fingers resumed tickling your ribs.

Cain stared for a moment, unsure what to do. Dean turned and motioned for him to follow. He was given the bedroom between yours and Sam’s. While he unpacked you made your way to the kitchen to make dinner.

You made lasagna, paired that with salad, and garlic bread. For dessert, you pulled out a pie from the freezer to put in the oven while the four of you ate. “ _Sam_!” You called, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Sam’s in the shower.” Cain said while he walked in.

“Well, you’re tall, can you help me?” You asked, sighing. “They like to screw with me and put things out of my reach.” You pointed to the top shelf where there were things to put hot pans on. “I’d climb up there, but I don’t feel like Dean having a hissy fit.”

He nodded and walked over, reaching up there with ease. Handing them to you, he gave you a small smile.

You smiled back. “Thanks.” With that, you made your way to the table to continue setting it. Dean came wondering in, probably following his nose. “Oh, now you come down? What have I told you two about putting things on the top shelf?” You asked.

“Uh, not to?” He shrugged.

“And…yet…you do.” You feigned shock. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Ass.”

“Is it normal for you to insult family like this?” Cain asked, eyebrow raised.

Dean shrugged. “It’s less insulting and more trying to get the last word in.”

You walked by and stopped once you passed Cain. “Dick.” You laughed before heading back to the kitchen.

“You mean like _that_?” Cain looked amused, making Dean look at him weird. “What?”

“You’re weirding me out, man.”

“How so?”

“You look…happy.” Dean shook his head. “I’m probably seeing things.” He moved around Cain to get a beer from the fridge. 

* * *

Later that night you were lounging in the living room with a bag of chips watching the Tonight Show. Both boys were asleep, which was understandable. However, you were surprised when Cain walked in. “Couldn’t sleep?” You asked, not taking your eyes off the television.

“Actually, I wanted to speak with you.” He said, his tone softer than it had been all day.

You turned your head to look at him before moving to sit up more. “ _About_?” You’d just met him that day, what could he want from you?

He sat on the other end of the couch, facing you. “Do you believe in soul mates?”

“That is the most random question ever. And I’ve been around Dean when he’s drunk.” You chuckled. “But, I’m not sure. Never really put much thought into it. Why?” You asked, taking a sip of your soda and licking your lips.

“How do I put this….” He mused. “When I first laid eyes on you- I knew that you were my soul mate.” Cain said, getting straight to the point.

You blinked and then got up, angry. “ _Seriously_? What the hell? Did Dean tell you to mess with because of earlier? Nice going along with that.” You grabbed your soda and walked out, making a note to give your brother a whack upside the head.

Cain got up quickly, going after you. “ _Wait_.” He said. “Dean didn’t put me up to anything.” There was something in his voice that made you turn around. “I’m telling the truth.” He said, walking closer to you. “Give me a chance to prove it.”

“How?” You asked, looking into his eyes.

“Simply spend time with me.” That was it? That’s all he wanted from you? “We can do anything you like.” He added.

You smiled. “ _Anything_?” He quirked an eyebrow at you. “Go get dressed. I wanna go on a hunt.”

Cain wasn’t sure if you were serious or not. “I didn’t think you were a hunter?”

“The boys don’t like me going. As if I’ll break.” You shrugged.

He took a deep breath. “Don’t you have to find one first?”

Your smile grew. “There’s one four hours from here. Get packin’, Cain.” Turning around, you left him staring after you.

* * *

Turned out, you probably shouldn’t have gone on that hunt. Crowley was behind it, and the second that he heard you were working with Cain, it put a target on your back. Sure, Crowley was terrified of him, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to use you against him.

You’d left Cain in the shower and gone to get dinner. It was nice spending time with him, but you still weren’t sure about the whole ‘soul mate’ thing. On your way back, you ran into a couple of Crowley’s minions. You were soon out numbered, as they closed in around you. You had only seen the two, not the others at first. That was your mistake.

They quickly overpowered you, making you drop the food that you had bought. You were shoved into a black SUV, and saw Crowley. Your jaw clenched. “What the hell?” You snapped.

“See, I thought you were the smart one.” He mused. “The one Winchester who knew how to stay away. Turns out I was so very wrong.”

“What are you _talking_ about?”

Crowley motioned for the driver to step on the gas already. “You come here, presumably to take care of my men, and you bring the father of murder with you. What are you doing pairing up with him?” He asked, eyes narrowing.

You shrugged. “He came home with the boys, and I wanted to go for a hunt. He humored me.”

He glared. “You’re lying.”

“You think that he’ll come running to save me? You’re wrong.”

Crowley snapped his fingers, binding your hands, and taping your mouth. “See, I think you’re the one who’s wrong. Let’s just see who’s right.”

* * *

You had no idea how long you drove. For all you knew they drove you around the city to make you think you’d gone farther than you had. Once it finally stopped, you were yanked out by brute force. You glared at the man, who looked like he might burst out of his shirt at any moment.

The room you were kept in was small, with no windows. One demon stayed with you. She was ordered not to kill you, but had permission to use force if you tried anything. Her eyes never left you as she played with her knife. Your hands were tied behind you, so you tried to discreetly undo them.

* * *

Cain walked out of the bathroom refreshed, towel around his waist. He knew that you had gone to get dinner, so he didn’t question why the room was empty. While he dressed, there was a knock at the door. He hadn’t told the Winchesters where they were going, but that meant nothing. That’s who he assumed it was. However, opening the door revealed two of Crowley’s men. “The boss wants a word.” The taller one spoke.

He glared at them, making them back up a step. “Tell him I’m _not_ interested.” He growled, moving to slam the door.

The other one stopped the door with his hand. “Oh, I think you are.” He told him. “He has something that belongs to you.”

“What are you talking about?”

The taller one smirked. “Baby Winchester.”

Cain’s face quickly turned from indifferent, to angry. His hand gripped one man by the throat, squeezing. “Tell Crowley that if he does not let her go, he will deal with my wrath.” He ground out. “Now, where is she?”

* * *

Sam and Dean woke up the next morning to find you and Cain missing. They looked through the whole bunker, finding nothing. Sam went to check outside, and your car was still there. It made no sense. Moving back inside, he decided to track you. “Dean!” He hollered, waiting for him to enter the room. “She’s about four hours away.” He pointed to the screen.

“What the hell is she doing there?” Dean asked himself.

“I don’t know, but her car is still here.” Sam added.

Dean groaned. “Cain.” It made no sense to him. “I just don’t get why?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know, but I say we go find them.” He didn’t like the thought of you missing like that.

* * *

Just moving slightly made the demon smirk. She wanted any excuse to make you bleed. As she moved closer, you swallowed. You were so gonna get yelled at by the boys. She licked her lips, her blade moving across your cheek bone. You closed your eyes, feeling the blood run down your face.

Your breathing sped up as she circled you like you were her prey. There was no telling where her knife would go next. She pulled it down your arm, biting her lip. Was this turning her on?! 

* * *

Cain went to where he was told, anger radiating off of him. He was furious. No one stood a chance against him, and he didn’t care how many he had to wipe out. He would get you out of there.

* * *

Hearing commotion outside, the demon paused her handy work, looking at the door. You had tears running down your face, and you were sure that it looked like you dunked yourself in blood from the neck down. Most of them were simple cuts, but she had stabbed you a few times- once in the thigh, once in the shoulder, and once near your hip. She must have been experienced, because most people would have hit a major organ. You were in severe pain, but you’d bleed out before she actually managed to get an artery or an organ.

Your eyes were getting heavy, as you were getting tired. She stabbed your thigh once more, closer to the inside, increasing the amount of blood you were losing. You screamed as well as you could with tape on your mouth.

The door flew off the hinges, revealing a livid Cain. You barely registered him coming in. He went to tell you to close your eyes, but they already were. He clenched his jaw, dealing with the demon that had been guarding you.

Once he was sure it was safe, he knelt by you, gently removing your restraints. You groaned as he lifted you, getting you both back to the motel room. He gently set you on the bed, his eyes taking in your blood stained clothes. Cain knew that he had to get you out of them, but didn’t exactly want to invade your privacy. Taking a deep breath, he began to peel the clothes from your skin. The clothes landed in the garbage can.

He cleaned the wounds, wanting nothing more than to go back and kill all those demons again. Crowley had taken off the moment that he realized Cain was wiping through his men. He would get his in time. You were a bit smaller than him, so he slipped one of his shirts on you, this way your skin had a little bit of breathing room.

Cain stood up, pacing. He hoped that what he did was enough. His head shot up when he heard a knock at the door. Opening it, he blocked the doorway. “Yes?” He asked calmly.

“Cut the shit, Cain. We know our sister’s here.” Dean snapped.

Sighing, he stepped aside, letting them in. “I’ve done all I could.” He told them.

Sam glared at him. “ _What the hell happened_?” He snapped.

“Crowley.” Was all he would say on the matter.

Dean clenched his jaw. “Cas!” He yelled, knowing that the angel looked at you much like a sister.

Hearing a flurry of wings, Cain turned. “Yes, Dean?” His eyes shot to the bed. “What happened?” He asked, moving forward.

“Crowley.” Dean sighed. He watched as Cas touched your forehead. Your major wounds healed, and the color improved on your cheeks. Dean turned to Cain. “What were you thinking? Bringing her out here?” He asked, hands on his hips. “She doesn’t hunt for a reason!”

“She asked me to.” Cain replied calmly.

Dean looked at him like he was insane. “So, our baby sister just randomly asked for you to bring her four hours away, on a hunt? After meeting you that afternoon?” It sounded off to him. Cain stood there, stoic. “Whatever, Cas, get her home. We’ll drive.”

Cain moved towards you. “No.” He growled. “I will ensure she returns home safely. She requested I bring her on this hunt, I will be the one to bring her back.” As Dean went to object, Cain snapped his fingers. It was just you and Cain then.

Some time later you opened your eyes and looked around. Sitting up, you were confused. “How did I get back here?” You looked down. “And who’s shirt am I wearing?” You mumbled.

As the door opened, you looked up. “You’re awake.”

“Uh, _yeah_.”

“I went and got us dinner.” He held up the bag slightly.

You gave him a small smile before your brows furrowed. “How did I get out? The last thing I remember is a commotion, and then her stabbing me again.” You pushed back the blanket and sheet, not seeing anything. Your hands ran over your smooth legs.

Cain set the bag down before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Crowley’s men came to see me. Basically wanted to use you as leverage in some way.” Your eyes shot up to him. “I wiped through every single demon in that building. All I could focus on, was getting you out. When I ripped that door off it’s hinges, the first thing I saw was you. Covered in blood, and cuts. I killed the demon who was responsible and brought you back here.” In the short time you knew him, this was the most you’d heard him speak. “I cleaned you up, and put you in one of my shirts. It’s bigger than yours, so it gave your skin room to breath.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Your brothers showed up, obviously very displeased. Dean called for Cas, who then healed you. They attempted to bring you home, but I snapped them out of here.”

Licking your lips, you let that run through your mind for a moment. “Why?” You asked him, making him do that damn eyebrow thing. “Why go through all that trouble for _one_ person?”

“I told you. You are my soul mate.” His voice was soft, and caring.

You bit your lip, thinking of what to say next. Instead, you moved to your knees, getting closer to him. He couldn’t figure out what you had planned, so he didn’t move. Your hand went on the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Your lips moved together perfectly, making you moan slightly. Pulling away, you looked in his eyes and smiled. “I believe you.” You whispered against his lips.

His hands moved to your hips, pulling you onto his lap. Your fingers moved to grip his hair, noting how soft it was. His tongue licked your lips as he let out a low growl. The sound went straight to your core, making your hips roll. His grip tightened slightly. He pulled away, looking at you. “As much as I want you, we don’t have to do this now if you don’t want to.” He told you, making you smile.

Without saying a word, you bit your lip. Shifting slightly, you removed one of his hands from your hip and moved it between your legs. You kissed his neck before moving to his ear. “What do _you_ think?” You whispered.

A moment later, you found yourself on your back. Your hands were pinned next to your head, and you were grinning up at him. He was settled between your legs, and you could feel his arousal. He leaned down, biting your lip. You moaned, rubbing against him. He was killing you. It was like that one kiss set it off. He moved so both of your hands were being held by one of his. Reaching down, he ripped your underwear from your body. His eyes didn’t leave yours as his fingers slipped between your folds. You moaned slightly as his finger barely brushed against your clit. “So wet already.” He groaned.

“ _Please_ , Cain.” You whimpered. He slipped one finger into your core, curling it slightly. Your eyes closed as you bit your lip. He repeated the motion a few times before adding a second. Cain smirked at the small whimpers you were making. He knew he was doing just enough to get you going, but not enough to make you cum. Suddenly, he stopped, pulling his fingers out. Your chest was heaving as you opened your eyes.

You looked at him, begging him to touch you. “I don’t want you cumming on my fingers the first time.” He growled. You nodded, just wanting him inside you. He moved so he was kneeling, and you watched him remove his belt and undo his pants. He didn’t bother to fully remove them, just slipping them down to his thighs. “We have plenty of time for everything else another time. I just want to feel you.” He told you as he leaned above you.

“Fuck me, Cain.” You smiled. He didn’t disappoint. He thrust into you all at once. Your back arched off the bed, making him rip your shirt off with one hand. He was merciless with his thrusts, making you cry out. Your nails dug into his shoulders, as you lifted your knees slightly. Cain looked like a mad man almost, and it was beyond erotic. His eyes were an ice blue, but held such a fire behind them. He looked determined to fuck you into the mattress, and at this point you were sure he would.

Gripping your shoulders, he rolled the two of you so you were on top. His hands ran up your stomach to massage your chest. You put your hands on his chest and moved your hips. Feeling him get even deeper, you moaned. “Y/N.” He groaned, his grip getting rough.

Your movements started getting more desperate, and he knew you were close. His hands gripped your hips, holding you above him slightly. Cain growled before thrusting up. “Oh, Cain!” You gasped. Your head fell to his shoulder, your fingers digging into his chest. “CAIN!” You cried out, clenching around him.

His thrusts started getting sloppy as he neared his own release. Finally, he thrust into you, filling you with his hot cum. Smiling, you looked down. You kissed him before moving to lay on his shoulder, his arm around you. He snapped his fingers and the two of you were covered with a blanket. He had a gut feeling that he hadn’t seen the last of your brothers for that day. 


End file.
